Adriane Evony
Background During the Orc Wars, Etta Alese's small village, Stuben, was wiped out by an Orc raid. Small and virtually defenseless, there were no survivors. At the time of the raid, ten year old Etta was visiting her grandfather who lived a ways away. She returned days later to find almost nothing left of Stuben. Grieving in the remains of her house, a small orc straggler who was still pillaging through what was left caught sight of her. After tackling Etta to the ground and tearing into the flesh of her left arm, Etta's right hand found a sharp object and stabbed the little orc in the gut multiple times until it stopped thrashing about. After sprinting back to her grandfather's house, she just barely made it inside before passing out from loss of blood. After patching her up and asking her questions, he decided that Etta would live with him and be trained how to fight and hunt. After examining the sharp shard, Etta realized that it was a piece of her mother's favorite pottery. This she will keep forever as it is a token of her family and of her first orc kill. After five years of training and hunting, Etta's grandfather passed away. In a desperate fit of grief over losing the last family she had, Etta went on a three year long hunt and killing spree of every orc she could find. After a few too many close calls and running low on supplies, Etta took on jobs as a freebooter calling herself Adriane Evony since she felt the childish name of Etta Alese no longer fit her and was private between her and her family. Beliefs I have dicovered that an agent of Amalanth visted the orc camp that attacked Stuben before the battle. After his visit, the orcs lost control of themselves and do not remember the battle. As this is most likely a lie or an excuse, it doesn't change my perspective. But it is worth investigating and adds to my interest/disgust for the Amalanth followers. Brokenskull informed me that anyone usefull who fought in that battle would be in the camp outside of the city. I will ask around for any orc who fought in the battle of Stuben following the leader Thracka. On the body of the child killer there was a letter that Lenneth showed me. It spoke of a white smith in the city that will craft the broach of the acolytes of Amalanth for a good price. As this white smith obviously has ties with this evil group, I will follow him from his shop to where he lives and investigate his home while he is gone. As I have dwindling respect for Algus, I will not yet inform the group of this mission. The orc slime are allowed to protect the people in the city! This is obviously doomed for failure and the death of all these people. This brings to mind flashbacks of my burning village. I must put an end to this. As I have seen, anyone of power in the land is absolutely deaf to any words of reason. I will suggest Lenneth perform a song of emmense joy at the upcoming unity concert in the city. As the city celebrates the joining of two races, the orcs will hear her beautiful song of happines and become enraged, I presume by their hate of anything wonderful. While enraged, they are sure to start a pointless brawl and hurt innocent people. Afterwards no one will be able to stand the sight of orcs in the city! Artha Instincts I will always show hostility towards orcs I will never tolerate someone speaking badly about my family in any way. I always have my grandfather's short sword, Ogar, on me. Traits Cold Blooded Unbeliever Desperate Graceful Languages English Orcish Life Paths Villager Born Hunter Desperate Killer Freebooter PTGS 3 Superficial 5 Light Wound 10 Mortal Resources (25rps) Hunting Bow (Ognir) Grandfather's short sword (Ogar) Reinforced Leather Traveling Gear Clothes Shoes 1 Cash on Hand